


cynicism is a lazy way to say you've been burned

by yosef_the_tycoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, But It's Not Super Prominent, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Homophobia, I miss these two, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Maggie Sawyer, they just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosef_the_tycoon/pseuds/yosef_the_tycoon
Summary: Kara always said people are made of stardust, so there's no reason to believe that soulmates don't exist.Alex doesn't know if that's true. All she knows is that she feels whole when she's with Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 21





	cynicism is a lazy way to say you've been burned

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? probably not. enjoy my 2 cents on these badass softies

When Alex meets Maggie, her whole world is flipped upside down.

She's a cynical person. She hadn't believed that that kind of thing was possible. Kara did. She said that people are made of stars, and life comes from the stars, so there is no reason not to believe that two people's souls can be made of the same stardust.

But Maggie changes everything.

Alex is a perfectionist. She always has been. She was the kind of bright child who read constantly, and could never quite measure up. She's rigid, ritualistic, and often much too serious. But Maggie changed everything.

She has always felt that there was something missing - a little hollow in her soul (if such things exist) that kept a part of her numb. Meeting Maggie changes everything. It feels the way that a numb limb feels as blood rushes back into it - invigorating, a little unpleasant, and altogether like something has been woken up.

Realizing that she was gay was difficult, to say the least. She avoids her feelings, shoves them down, so dealing with it all was admittedly painful.

Kissing her feels right.

And when she watches Maggie fall asleep, she remembers Kara's theories about soulmates. They fit, inexplicably and fully. Sometimes it feels like what they have is something tentative, like Alex wants to chase it away before the glass sculpture comes tumbling down. It's not, though.

Maggie shows her over and over again that their love is far stronger than that.

Even on Valentine's day, Maggie pulls through for her. Alex isn't a broken person, but she understands pain. Still, she can't imagine being pushed away by her own family. She swears she will create what family she can for Maggie.

That's not to say thinks are easy. There are trust breaches and kidnappings and love confessions. It's all a little messy, if she's honest with herself. She's strangely okay with it. Because Maggie teaches her that rigid perfection is not the be all and end all. It's okay for passion to come first, sometimes.

And perhaps they stay engaged for several years, but that's the way they are comfortable.


End file.
